halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:First Battle of Mombasa
Untitled Before you speak, think and look. As you can see, this is already being discussed here. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 00:26, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Merge? *'Merge' Isn't this pretty much the same battle as the First Battle of Earth? ~Chickenman :I hope to add more in the future, and therefore make it seperate. Thanks. Cheers, TRU7 04:02, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::I don't see why it needs to be a separate battle though.~Chickenman *'Leave it be' As long as you add more information I don't see a problem with it being here - User:Ares.117 *'Merge' Its just more details--Chazz 02:17, 4 February 2007 (UTC) *'Leave it be' Not necessarily. the first battle of earth encompasses the entire conflict, both space and ground, while this battle here discusses solely the battle in the city of New Mombasa. I'm guessing this will also occur for Halo 3's perceived earth battle, with the entire planet (or at least a large part of it) being in conflict with seperate battles in different locations taking place. Dude984 00:06, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *'Merge'. It was all one battle, and just because it took place in two places doesn't mean it deserves two articles. Add more details to the First Battle of Earth page. -ED 20:28, 19 February 2007 (UTC) *'Leave it be' - Though this is technically part of the First Battle of Earth, it is a much more specific battle. Normally, this wouldn't occur, but since there are more than one planets and fights over planets can end in days, instead of each planet's fight being called a war or campaign, it is called a battle. That doesn't mean that the smaller engagements on the surface aren't their own battles, however. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 00:28, 28 February 2007 (UTC) *'Merge' This is just a specific part of the First Battle of Earth, make it into a section in the First Battle of Earth article. Unless significantly more information is added there is too short to be on its own.--Raptor117 03:05, 28 February 2007 (UTC) *'Merge' Per ED. --камбуз Orange Juice and Cookies 20:56, 14 March 2007 (UTC) *'Merge' Per ED, The first battle of Earth should detail every part of the battle because it was so short. Capt Bartlett 16:21, 19 April 2007 (UTC) *'Leave it be' we have articles on the sub-battles on Installation 04, so why not have a battle of Mombasa article?Forerunner 21:31, 14 June 2008 (UTC) *Where the heck is he pulling those casualty numbers out of? user:Ecko87 Slipspace Crater The first cinematic of ODST shows The Prophet of Regret's carrier slipping out of the city, and leaving a crater a few hundred yards in diameter in the ground. This crater exists on the Eastern side of New Mombasa, between the city and the Indian Ocean. The excavation site that reveals the Forerunner Portal Generator is several dozen miles in diameter and exists between New Mombasa and Voi. Voi is far inland and to the North-West of New Mombasa. The final cinematic of ODST shows the excavation site and the slipspace crater. They are obviously two separate holes in the ground. They also do not intersect, as there are a couple of miles of mainland Africa between them. So how is it that the slipspace crater reveals the portal. Is this just an assumption. Or is this idea simply based off the fact that Dare states(on Coastal Highway) that the cruisers are headed for the crater. I propose that Dare was mistaken, and that the Covenant have no interest in the crater, and that they knew the portal was there during the first invasion of Earth (the one that only Regret's carrier survived.) Spartan999 01:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Heavy Civilian Casualties? This article says that civilian casualties were high. Earlier in the article, it states that most of the civilian population survived and escaped. And given very few civilians are ever seen during the battle, I doubt they were high at all. Should we change this? 20:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Halo 3: ODST's opening scroll: "A Covenant carrier has breached Earth's defenses and attacked the African mega-city, "New Mombasa". Initial reports confirm major damage and '''heavy civilian casualties'."'' - So yeah. --Jugus 20:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) why didn't the unsc with all of it's men and firepower take the fight to the covedant home world(sory about the spelling) Because no human knew where or what their homeworld was. High Charity remained a secret until Master Chief was teleported there by the Gravemind. Even then, he didn't tell anyone about it, keeping it a secret until the Sanghelli defected to the human's side of the war. And even if they knew, it would have been suicide; the Covenant Navy had thousands of ships at the station, and millions of infantry awaiting anyone who should land. That's suicide, even for a team of SPARTANs. Galvascream 00:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC)